Enchanted Harmony
by Azkin-A
Summary: Imagine being too old to believe in magic. Imagine being shipped off to a school in the middle of nowhere where people tell you you're a wizard and magic is real! Welcome to Remus Lupins life. Semi-Au LilyxJames SiriusxRemus ENJOY!


**A Whales tongue weights about the same as an adult elephant (disclaimer):** _See if I owned Harry Potter, Sirius and Remus would be lovers, Tonks would be extremely happy with someone else (don't worry), Dumbledore would be crazy flamboyant and Snape's favourite colour would be pink! AND WE ALL KNOW THAT'S WHY WE LET J.K ROWLING own and operate The Harry Potter series. PS; Eventually this fan fiction will be rated M, as in mmmmmmmmmmmm for Sirius and Remus (duh). If you're not cool with that, it's cool with me. Happy reading (Or not.) and as my mother always says "Got something to say? Say it!" All reviews welcome!! _

-----------------------------------------------------

Enchanted Harmony

"Welcome Remus Lupin." The headmaster, a tall willowy limbed man greeted before Remus could even open the door enough to pass through. The grand room Remus found himself in was fascinating; with all sorts of foreign instruments and pictures of people and places Remus did not know. "I take it you like my office." The headmaster said retrieving Remus' attention once more.

"Oh yes, Sorry headmaster." Remus practically squeaked looking through his spectacles at the man seated behind the huge oak desk. He looked like he fit there in the magnificent gold trimmed red velvet seat, in his bright blue robs garments that Remus had never seen before. His hair was long and white with age, falling past his shoulders like a silky waterfall and his beard was grown long, the tip adorned with blue beads. "Why am I here, sir?" Remus asked feeling a little embarrassed. He glanced down at his well polished shoes, his face reddening.

"I assume you mean in my office, at my school?" The headmaster asked, ad Remus responded with a curt nod, looking back up at the magnificent man. "You are here ," The headmaster continued hardly waiting for the boy to respond. "Because I have seen what you are capable of and it is much more then you give yourself credit." He said rising to his full height and meeting Remus around the front of the desk. "I think this school has a lot of opportunities for you and when I met with your mother she seemed to agree." He said slowly, giving Remus a sympathetic smile. "Your name has been down on the waiting list for a long time. Anymore questions?"

Remus was about to shake his head but stopped. "What if I get lost my first day?" He asked in his squeaky nervous voice. He couldn't imagine being able to find all his classes in this grand school and then the dinning hall and his bedroom again at the end of the day. But the headmaster only smiled, "I'm positive you'll manage." He said walking past the boy and to the door. "Come, A teacher of yours will get you settled here." He said leading Remus down the staircase outside his office.

", your social studies teacher Professor McGonagall." The Headmaster introduced them, then after exchanging words with the rigid woman, he bid Remus goodbye and headed back up the stairs. Remus watched him go a nervous bubbled forming in his gut.

"Alright your classmates should be in bed by now, I suppose you'll have to catch up to them in your studies but I assume this won't be a problem?" She asked not at all kindly and before he could respond she continued talking. "This school is divided into four "houses"." She began explaining, walking as she did so. Remus struggled for a moment to keep up with her brisk pace. "Those houses are Hufflepuff, Revenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. You are in my house, Gryffindor." She told him, slipping around a sharp corner. "I advise you not to question how students are sorted, not even I know that." She told him, stopping at the bottom of a stair case. "Your belongings, new books, new uniform and key to your dormitories have already been transported to your bedroom, which you share with three other boys."

Remus was thrown; trying to retain all the information he was being given. Everything was all so foreign and it didn't help the twisting nerves in his stomach. Professor McGonagall came to an abrupt halt causing Remus to almost crash into her. She produced a key, not giving him a second glance as she slid it into a small hole, he hadn't noticed, in the frame of the painting they had stopped in front of.

Remus stood awestruck as the portrait swung forward, but his frozen amazement didn't last long as Professor McGonagall hurried him through the door into the room behind the portrait. The room was thickly carpeted and well furnished with desks and chairs, armchairs, couches and fireplaces all scarlet and gold. The room was lit just by the raging fire in the fireplace, bathing the room in an orange glow that glinted off the gold lining almost everything. "Come Mr. Lupin, it is late and I am tired." He hurried him through the room to stairs he hadn't notice upon first glace. She led him up the left set of stairs and only the first landing, through a door and down the very end of a hall. Remus tried to pay attention to where they were going but he was already lost.

Professor McGonagall, pushed one of the doors open without knocking and looked around. "Potter, Black, Wormtail!" She called to the darkness. "Do you think I'm daft? I know none of you are sleeping I could hear you from outside the portrait." She said turning a light on. Three boys poked their heads out of the elegant looking beds they all occupied. "You have a new roommate." She told them, giving Remus a gentle push forward. Suddenly three pairs of eyes were upon him, examining every angle of him and he blushed looking down.

"Another one?" A slender boy with shoulder length black hair complained. "I had this room all to myself for nearly an hour and then I get dumped with this two blokes and two weeks later another one?!" He demanded throwing himself back on his bed dramatically. Remus blushed more profusely and McGonagall was glaring fixed at the black haired boy. "Mr. Black! If that's the attitude you're going to have after being given a privilege like this bedroom, maybe we will deport you into your own room." She told him sternly and the black haired boy looked up, astonished and hopeful. "Of course it'll be a cot, in the dungeon." She told him coldly and Remus couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

The silence told him that his Professor's threat held at least a slight bit of seriousness. She huffed, glaring at each boy for a moment. "This is Remus Lupin." She told them, her tone softening around his name. "Tomorrow will be his first day here, I would like at least one of you to escort him around the school, until he get's a feel for the place." She said looking around for volunteers. The smallest boy put his hand up shyly. "I'll do it, Professor." He said quietly, and Professor McGonagall nodded. "Very well Mr. Pettigrew, thank you. All of you be sure to treat to properly and if you're not asleep in an hour you'll be serving a very… Sleepless detention." She warned, patting Remus once on the shoulder before turning and exiting the room, door clicking shut behind her.

Remus stood awkwardly before them in an impenetrable silence, each boy glanced at one another as if they were waiting for something and after almost a whole minute of this they all seemed to exhale at once. The boy with the long hair turned to Remus suddenly, breaking the silence. "Didn't really mean what I said mate." He grinned rolling off his massive bed. "I've got to keep the old bat on her toes Y'know?" He grinned clapping Remus on the back and steering him to the empty bed next to his. "This bed's yours, sorry you weren't here to choose." He shrugged. "S'alright." Remus mumbled looking up at the tall boy. "The names Sirius!" He boomed flopping back down onto his bed and rolling onto his stomach. "I'm James." A boy with shorter but equally black hair grinned at him as well. "And he's Peter." James said waving to the mousy boy, who smiled shyly back.

"We already know you're Remus." Sirius said when Remus didn't reply to their introductions. "S'all right if you forgot." He grinned sitting gross legged on his bed. Remus stammered, sitting down on his own bed where his case of belongings was. "I didn't forget!" Remus managed blushing brightly again and looking away.

"Don't mind him Remus. He's just messin'." James said hopping off his bed and sitting up on Sirius'. Peter followed sitting heavily on the carped at the foot of Sirius' bed. "See Sirius is a kidder. He reckons he's snogged more then three girls! Load of bull that is!" James laughed loudly, looking excited and awake. "It is not a load of bull!" Sirius protested, but James only laughed and soon they were wrestling atop the scarlet bed sheets, Peter cheering them on.

For the first time in too long Remus laughed. He sat watching the two boy's roll of the edged of the bed and land practically in Peter's lap, who squealed and pushed them off. "Think its funny Lupin?" Sirius asked pulling Remus onto the carpet as he fought James off of him. Remus went down laughing, but sat away as James and Sirius broke out into another wrestling match which ended In Sirius pinning James beneath him. "Don't see you bragging about how many girls you've snogged Potter!" Sirius grinned down at the panting boy. "I've snogged plenty girls Black!" James retorted shoving the boy off of him and sitting up. "Two to be exact." He grinned triumphantly crossing his legs.

Sirius completed their circle; his black hair tousled like James and his face pink form the effort. "How many girls have you kissed Remus?" Sirius asked looking directly at him. Remus blushed again as all eyes turned back to him. "Uhm…" He mumbled looking back at all three sets of eyes. "Four." He mumbled quietly, looking down at the floor. "FOUR?!" James exclaimed patting Remus on the back. "You dirty dog!" He exclaimed, grinning marvelously. Sirius congratulated him as well. "You beat James total." He grinned shoving the other black haired boy playfully. "Hell I bet he beats your total Black!" James smirked dodging a blow to the head by rolling over Peter.

Their night lasted three more wrestling matches, a vicious pillow fight, a bag of candies and another threat from McGonagall. As Remus lay awake listening to Sirius snoring from the bed next to him, and James tossing in the bed after that he sighed his nervous bubble reappearing, Tomorrow was his very first day of classes.

----Fin chapter 1----

Thank you, thank you, thank you if you made it this far. I'm going to find time to update regularly (Hopefully) Let me know what you think!


End file.
